


What a pretty Christmas tree

by Clarounette



Series: Ficlets on Christmas cards [37]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami decorates his Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a pretty Christmas tree

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet on card written for Christmas 2014.  
> Prompt by Barbymania.

Asami was quite happy – although his face didn't show it. He had found the perfect final touch for his Christmas masterpiece. In his pocket, wrapped in paper, was a beautiful Christmas bauble, red, with small reindeers painted in green and a green ruban to put it in the tree. Asami thought that his tree would be charming with this.

He left the store and got in his car. "Suoh, drive me home."

Half an hour later, he stood before the front door of his apartment. Anticipation threatened his usual composure when his lips stretched in a mischievous smile. He opened the door and walked to his bedroom without even taking off neither his coat nor his shoes. The room, dimly lit by the streetlamps, wasn't quite empty. When Asami turned the light on, the sight welcoming him made him hard instantly. In the middle of the bedroom, hanging from the ceiling, Akihito stood naked. Garlands wrapped around his arms and legs. Delicate figures were attached to rings pinching his nipples. A tiny star adorned his navel. Asami frankly smiled at the sight : Akihito was the most beautiful Christmas tree he ever had.

Even his frown and the anger burning in his eyes were delicious to a hungry Asami. He stepped closer to his pet and removed the fake snowball he had put in his mouth.

"Asami, you bastard ! You..."

"Shhh," Asami interrupted him with a finger on his lips. Once Akihito was quiet, Asami moved the finger along Akihito's torso to his crotch. Looking right into his pet's eyes, he started to fondle him until he was half hard. Then he knelt in front of him, took the glass bauble out of his pocket, and tied it around Akihito's cock.

"Merry Christmas, Akihito."


End file.
